Ruin That Book
by Radisson
Summary: -CH. 4 is UP!-Draco's having a teeny bit of a hard time with his father (nothing that angsty), so he decides to...well, how about you read and find out? There's going to be lots of HermioneDraco stuff later on! PG-13 for some language
1. Sudden Interests...

NARRATOR IN A SOFT VOICE:A vieled figure is stooped over a crystal ball, swirling with many colorful...uh...colors. Anyway, the figure looks up, surrounded in smoke, smiles and says to you:  
  
Hello! I see you have come to visit this story. Within there will be romance, adventure, laughter, and...uh...er...other majestic things I canÕt think of right now. So, please, grab a drink, have a sit--takes a long drag from her cigar--(hence the smoke) and waves to a seat in front of her, which happens to have you in it. Please, enjoy your time here. For in the crystal ball I see you laughing, smiling, and having a good time, and yes, you ARE reading this story when thatÕs happening--takes another long drag--anyway, have a sit, enjoy, whatever...Hey! --Spots author hiding in a corner--WhereÕs last monthÕs pay check?  
  
ANYWAY!!!  
  
Okay-dokey! The following disclaimer belongs to me :) , and is said in a farmer-like accent...  
-AHEM-  
DISCLAIMER: This here is me plot, not me characters. ÔDa characters is owned by Ôda inteegileent lilÕ lady who goes by Ôda name J.K. RowlinÕ. YaÕÕll have any problem with Ôdat fact, take it up with me shotgun-chickchick--O.o--Billy-Joe Jr.  
  
Alrighty, thank you Mr. Farmer Man Guy! All you people at home, donÕt you think he deserves an applause? c l a p c l a p!  
Anyway, this story is about Draco and Hermione, LOTS of stuff is going to happen...well, read and find out!! PG-13 for, I believe, a few (a lot, whatÕs the difference??) swear words, okay?  
OKAY!  
Oh, by the way, this chapter is just about Draco getting dressed up like a muggle, itÕs pretty...um..I HATE it when authors say this about their own stories, but it IS pretty silly (stupid), but, I had to do it, so...MAKE LIKE A TREE AND READ!  
  
Is that right?  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Draco was sitting in his room, on top of his plush bed with itÕs silk sheets and blankets, with his cheek and back stinging harshly, when he finally decided he didnÕt care about what his father wanted of him anymore.   
He was going to do everything HE wanted to do...well, to be more accurate, he was actually going to do everything that contradicted with everything his father wanted of him.  
He had one more day until his seventh year at Hogwarts started, and he was going to spend every minute of it doing everything he could to piss off his father tremendously. Not to mention DURING the school year.   
The bottom line...he wasnÕt going to listen to his father any longer.  
Jumping off the bed, he went to his desk and pulled out his large bag of floo powder that was stored in a drawer.  
Walking over to the fireplace located at the end of his room, he pulled out a pinch of the stuff and threw it inside...then remembered that he didnÕt know-- exactly-- where to go.  
He thought about what he was trying to do here, well, he was trying to anger the olÕ dad. And what angered dad the most?  
Muggles, Draco thought immediatly.  
So...he would...get muggle stuff? That sounded a bit weak to him, but on the other hand, his father really HATED muggles to the core of his very soul, so this probably WOULD agitate him.  
ÒWhat muggle stuff though?Ó Draco thought hard, what exactly did muggles have anyway?  
Clothes! He could get muggle clothing! And...and...what else did muggles have that wizards didnÕt (A/N: wizards DO have clothes, just not the same kind smart ass)? Ah, well he could think of other things once he was there.  
Turning back to the fireplace, he threw some more floo powder in, and thought about where he could get those clothes. HeÕd thought that maybe Potter or Granger had said something about a mell. But that didnÕt sound quite right, what had they said?  
Mall! That was it! It didnÕt matter which one, any mall would do.   
So, stepping into the fire, he called out mall, and had just enough time to think, Ôoh shit, what if these ÔmallsÕ arenÕt connected to the floo powder network?Õ.  
  
As it turned out, lady luck happened to be with Draco Malfoy that day.  
He stumbled out of a large fireplace, clutching his bag of floo powder, and was just straightening up, when he heard someone yelling at him.  
ÒHey! Hey you! Get away from that fire!Ó  
Draco looked up to see a boy about a half-a-head taller then himself running towards him. When the boy got closer, he saw that heÕd been blessed with bad, bad acne.  
The boy was breathing pretty hard when he finally reached him, but he managed to say, ÒIt--it looked like you were right inside it...Ó he took a deep breath, ÒSorry to bother you though.Ó he offered him a smile and a hand, ÒNameÕs Henry.Ó  
Draco grimaced, but shook hands with the boy, ÒMalfoy. Draco Malfoy.Ó  
Henry laughed, ÒYou said that exactly like James Bond. YÕknow, Bond. James Bond.Ó  
He waited with a frown on his face until Henry stopped laughing to ask, ÒDo yÕknow where I could get some mu-- I mean, clothes.Ó  
ÒYeah sure, I just got off my shift here, so I could take you there if yaÕ want.Ó he suggested.  
Draco surveyed around him to find a bunch of couches, chairs, and comforters of all shapes, sizes and colors, ÒWhere is ÔhereÕ?Ó  
ÒWhaddyaÕ mean?Ó  
ÒI mean, where are we?Ó he asked impatiently.  
ÒThe Oakland Mall of course.Ó he answered, ÒIs that what you meant?Ó  
Draco nodded, ÒI suppose thatÕs all I really need to know.Ó  
ÒReady taÕ go?Ó Henry asked.  
ÒOf course.Ó  
Henry led Draco out of the furniture store and passed many, many other stores that kept on catching his eyes.  
ÒSo, whatÕs with the geddup?ÓÓ Henry said, walking so fast that Draco nearly had to jog to keep up.  
ÒWhat?Ó he questioned incredeously(sp).  
ÒThe robes?Ó  
ÒMy robes?Ó he asked, looking down at his black, flowing robes. In just the right light, they actually changed to a sparkling green, he was particularly fond of them and was just about to tell Henry so, when he remembered that he was talking to a muggle, and that he was in the middle of a muggle-infested place. ÒUh...IÕm trying out a costume?Ó he said lamely.  
ÒDude, thatÕs crazy, itÕs not even Halloween.Ó Nevertheless, he seemed to accept the excuse, ÒHere we are.Ó  
They had stopped in front of a HUGE door that many people were filing in and out of, most carrying bags with various logos plastered on them saying how great and original their store was. At the top, in huge white letters, it read JC Penny.  
ÒJC Penny?Ó Draco said, then turned to Henry, ÒThis place has clothes?Ó  
He looked down at him like he was insane, ÒHave you been living in a cave, covering your eyes with earplugs in your ears?Ó  
Draco blinked a few times, then finally managed, ÒWhat?Ó  
ÒHow could you not know what JC Penny is?Ó  
ÒIÕm foreign.Ó he said quickly, ÒI donÕt really know anything about your culture. IÕm uh, trying to fit in better, yÕknow, look more like you while IÕm here.Ó  
ÒO-o-oh. I gotchaÕ, IÕm cool with that.Ó he said bobbing his head up and down, ÒHey, do you need help picking out clothes or somethinÕ?Ó  
ÒYes!Ó he nearly yelled, ÒUh--I mean, yeah, thatÕd be...c o o l.Ó  
ÒIÕm down with that, follow me.Ó and again, he was leading Draco.  
  
ÒThese?Ó Draco said doubtfully, ÒThey look stupid.Ó  
ÒNaw, girls love Ôem.Ó Henry assured him, ÒI should know, IÕm a babe magnet!Ó  
He raised an eyecrow, ÒUh-huh, IÕm sure...Anyway, if youÕre positive...Ó  
ÒOf course I am.Ó  
Draco sighed and set the sortaÕ tight black t-shirt and the baggy black and white camaflouge(sp) pants down next to the helpful boy, ÒHey, do you know if there are any fireplaces in this store?Ó  
Now it was HenryÕs turn to raise an eyebrow, ÒWhat is it with you and fireplaces?Ó  
He sighed, ÒItÕs a...part of my culture. Anytime I buy something I have to go to a fireplace and...see if, the, fire, likes it?Ó he said slowly, and with a deep frown. How utterly pathetic.  
ÒWhere did you say you were from again?Ó he asked, standing up from the pile of pants heÕd been sitting on.  
ÒUgh, just...trust me.Ó he said tiredly.  
ÒRi-ight, anywho, I donÕt think there are any other fireplaces in the mall except in UnwoodÕs Oak Furnishing.Ó  
ÒShit.Ó Draco hissed.  
ÒWhat?Ó he asked, ÒDo you really need to talk to you fire God that badly?Ó  
ÒNo, itÕs that I, I left my money at my manor.Ó he said, blushing, how embarassing(sp), of course these muggles wouldnÕt take wizard money, what had he been thinking!  
ÒYouÕre manor huh?Ó Henry said, then, sighing, ÒHow Ôbout if I cover for yaÕ, then you can send me the money as soon as you get it...that cool with you?Ó  
Draco couldnÕt believe his luck, ÒBut, I--well, sure yeah.Ó  
ÒGreat, come along then.Ó   
So they went through the check-out line, and they were heading back to the furniture store, when Henry suddenly halted him, ÒYou said you wanted to fit in, right Draco?Ó  
ÒUm--yeah.Ó he sait, a bit uncertainly.  
ÒWell then, you DEFINITLY need a new do. I mean, that slicked back look is WA-A-AY over.Ó  
ÒDo?Ó he asked.  
ÒHairdo man, you really ARE foreign!Ó  
This was almost too good to be true, ÒGreat.Ó he said in a very controlled, calm voice.  
ÒThis way then.Ó  
  
ÒMy goodness gracious! This must take you about an hour to do everyday!Ó The lady with the annoying voice said, touching DracoÕs slicked hair, and feeling how rock-hard it was.  
ÒAbout.Ó  
ÒWell, this just wonÕt do!Ó she said in a high-pitched whine, she grabbed some shampoo off the counter in front of Draco and slathered it in his hair, squeezing and rubbing and squelching it.  
Baring his teeth, he took it with controlled ease.  
After a half-hour of cutting, snipping, shampooing, and dying, the lady sighed with satisfaction.  
ÒYou know, itÕs people like you that make me want to be in the hair-cutting buisness.Ó she smiled, ÒI mean, I work miracles everyday!Ó she exclaimed in a voice that would make a dog howl.  
She spun the chair around, and Draco saw that his hair was now much shorter. The top layer was dyed a darker color then his own silvery-blond hair. It was now a sort of dirty-blond on top, and was brushed in a way that made it look like it was not brushed. To himself, it looked as if he had just gotten up. But everyone else was praising, so he decided to not object. If this is what the muggles did, itÕs what the muggles did.  
He stood up and ran his fingers through his new hair and found it was MUCH softer then it ever was before.  
Thanking the lady politely, he and Henry exited the store.  
ÒWell, thereÕs only one more stop.Ó Henry said, not looking at Draco.  
ÒWhat are you talking about?Ó he asked suspiciously.  
ÒHere.Ó  
They stopped in front of a place that was blasting rock music and was flashing lights over all the things it was offering to sell.  
ÒWhy here?Ó  
Henry pointed at DracoÕs right ear, ÒFor an earring.Ó  
ÒWhat?Ó he said, thinking heÕd heard him wrong, ÒThose are for girls.Ó  
ÒI could never pull it off, but IÕm sure youÕd look pretty damn cool with one.Ó he said confidently, ÒCome on then.Ó  
Draco hesitantly followed him inside the store and to the back where on a white sign, written in marker, it read:  
  
Ear piercings: $4.50  
Free ear solution with each peircing.  
  
He gazed doubtfully at the sign, ÒIÕm not so sure--Ó  
ÒDoesnÕt matter.Ó Henry interrupted just as a woman with a peircing in the nose that made her resemble a bull came striding along.  
ÒWhat can I do for you?Ó She asked politely.  
ÒMy young friend here--Ó he hit Draco on the back, ÒWould appreciate an ear peircing.Ó  
ÒRight, have a seat then love.Ó she said, indicating the stool next to the sign.  
He sat down a tad nervously, how the heck did she plan on doing this?  
ÒAlrighty then, which ear?Ó  
ÒHis right.Ó Henry answered for him.  
She pulled out a small contraption with a point at the end, ÒRight then.Ó then she lifted a small box, ÒWhich earring honey?Ó  
Draco gazed around for a minute, having no idea, when Henry came too his rescue.  
ÒThis one.Ó he said, pointing at a small silver loop earring.  
ÒRighti-o.Ó She took DracoÕs face in her hands and looked at the area around his right ear, ÒYou have an attached ear lobe.Ó she muttered, then pulled out a black marker and made a dot on his ear. ÒReady?Ó  
He nodded.  
She did something to the contraption then put it against his ear.  
ÒDo not, move.Ó she ordered.  
He felt a slight pain, then a numbing effect took over, ÒThat wasnÕt so bad.Ó  
She nodded, ÒOf course not.Ó she leaned forward and connected the back of his earring to the part that was coming through the hole, ÒThere yaÕ go love.Ó  
He climbed off the chair.  
Henry spoke to the woman for a minute, then came back and gave Draco a bottle.  
ÒEar solution. Put it on the ear every night. DonÕt take off the earring for three months.Ó  
ÒWhy did you do that?Ó he asked.  
ÒYou said you wanted to fit in.Ó  
ÒI donÕt see any other people besides girls wearing earrings.Ó  
ÒThatÕs Ôcause itÕs a NEW style.Ó  
Draco grumbled that he didnÕt believe him, and Henry just rolled his eyes.  
ÒLetÕs go.Ó he said.  
  
They were finally heading towards the fireplace at UnwoodÕs Oak Furnishing that was, for some reason Draco would never understand, connected to the floo network.  
At the door next to the store, Henry turned to Draco, ÒIÕve gottaÕ go my own way now, but if you ever get the inkling to pay me back, just meet me here. I work Mondays through Fridays from nine to six.Ó  
He nodded, ÒAlright.Ó Knowing he would most likely never see this guy again.  
Henry was already leaving when Draco finally decided to yell, ÒThanks!Ó  
He turned around and waved, ÒNo prob. man.Ó then continued on his way.  
Draco took about ten minutes trying to find his way through all the stupid furniture that seemed to be placed in the store just to be in his way, when he finally saw the large fireplace in the corner of the room, but the fire seemed to be winding down quickly.  
Jogging over, Draco tossed a pinch of floo powder into it, and the fire immediatly grew larger and turned green.  
Sighing, he stepped inside, holding his bag of powder and his bag of new clothes, he called out ÔMalfoy ManorÕ.  
  
~* *~  
  
Draco hid his new belongings inside his desk.   
Except, of course, his haircut and earring, which he quickly hid under a wizarding hat covered with moons and stars that were a bright yellow on a black silky background.  
He decided to wait until he was safely in view of other people to show his father his new things.  
Which, as it turned out, was a spectacular idea.  
  
He was wearing his new clothes under his school robes, and had placed the pointed hat on his head again the next day, and when he was almost in view of the other Hogwarts students, he slipped them off.  
Lucious nearly exploded with rage.  
Draco put on a bored look as his dad yelled in his face.  
He couldnÕt do anything to him with all these people miling around, and he knew it, and took full advantage of that fact.  
Finally, when Lucious was running out of steam, he grabbed his trunk, his eagle-owl and his wand, and headed towards the train.  
Unaware of the other students--mainly girls--staring at him.  
  
q:  
  
Okay, was that too long? I donÕt know, TELL ME! And, most importantly, did you like it? Please, PLEASE go on to Chapter Two now, all right?  
REVIEW! 


	2. The Trilogy

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Hermione was in JC Penney's, looking for a present for  
her mum's Birthday, which was in two weeks. She had  
hinted that she wanted a blouse that was from here,  
and as it turned out, the blouse was on sale.  
For $40.95.  
She was steaming over the insane price when she  
happened to look up and, low-and-behold, see Draco  
Malfoy standing over in the men's' section across the  
aisle. Looking doubtfully at a pair of pants.  
Hermione just stared.  
When Draco finally left with a taller boy, she  
blinked several times, Was that really him?  
She hadn't had much time to ponder about it though,  
because just at that moment, her mum was coming her  
way.  
Her mum didn't know she was here, she'd come in her  
own car, and she didn't want her to spot her with the  
present.  
So, she grabbed the blouse and headed over to the  
check-out lanes, fuming about how this was going to  
take a big chunk out of her savings, and wondering it  
she'd really just seen Malfoy considering buying  
muggle pants.  
After she bought it, she headed over to the EXIT sign  
and once she got outside, headed for her car.  
Now, her car was, in all seriousness, a piece of  
shit. It was a pale green color, and was very small;  
she doubted that Ron would be able to sit in it  
comfortably, with his long gangly arms and legs. But,  
it was all she could afford at the moment, and it got  
her where she wanted to go, so she didn't  
complain...much.  
  
When she reached her house, the car sputtering and  
squeaking, she went inside and wrapped the present  
quickly and had just finished when she heard her mum's  
car door slam shut outside.  
She left the present on her bed and headed  
downstairs.  
Hermione had dinner with her folks. Her parents  
discussing gingivitis the whole time.  
  
The next day she packed her trunk and Crookshanks in  
his small carrying case into her parents' car.  
They'd insisted on driving her, and she wasn't about  
to complain, she didn't think her car had much of a  
chance at a long life, and she wanted to prolong it as  
long as possible (A/N: So many LONGS! q:).  
Bye mum, dad. she said, giving them both a hug and  
a kiss as they stood outside the family car, Oh, mum,  
look on my bed when you get home, alright?  
Sure honey. she said smiling, Now, you have a good  
yea--  
They all turned to see Lucious Malfoy leaning into  
his son's face, yelling and spreading spittle  
everywhere.  
Hermione did a double take.  
Oh my God, Draco Malfoy actually looks slightly  
attractive to me!' she thought unbelieving.  
Draco finally grabbed his things and left his father  
standing there, looking pissed off.  
she said, shaking her head, as I was saying,  
this is your last year, and I want you to have a GREAT  
time, understand me?  
Hermione smiled, Sure I will.  
She gave them last hugs and kisses, then left to the  
train.  
She got there just in time to see Draco disappear on  
board the Hogwarts Express.  
She hurried on, and realized at the very last second  
that she was FOLLOWING DRACO MALFOY.  
What's wrong with me? she asked nobody in  
particular.  
Lots of things, I can name a few if you want?   
She turned and saw that Draco was sitting there,  
wearing a content smile.  
Why are YOU so happy? she asked.  
He sighed, And why do YOU care?  
She shrugged, So, what's with the getup?  
he looked down at his clothes, I was just  
doing it to...to...  
She waited for a moment, then impatiently said, To  
what?  
  
Draco could've sworn a light bulb appeared over his  
head at that moment, he had just gotten such a GREAT  
idea!  
As Hermione stood over him, he thought about what his  
dad hated most. Muggles... and mudbloods. And here  
was a mudblood, who just happened to get better grades  
then himself (as his dad always coldly reminded him).   
Just think of how angry his father would be if he  
started dating Hermione...  
To what? Hermione demanded.  
To... learn more about muggle culture. he said  
slowly, realizing this was the second time in two days  
he'd used culture as an excuse.  
She looked down at him skeptically, Oh really?  
Draco decided to try out a new role, I mean, if this  
idea he'd gotten was going to work, he'd need to  
convince Hermione he was serious, so he became excited  
and eager as he continued.  
Yeah! I mean, I feel like I've just missed out on  
so much these last seventeen years, just think about  
it!  
Hermione was still skeptical, Are you serious? then  
she glanced his loop earring, shining in the light,  
Wow, I think you may actually BE serious about this.  
Oh yeah. he said, nodding,   
Well, now that we're going too school, you're gonna'  
be surrounded by wizarding things, so how are you  
going to learn about muggle culture their? she  
asked.  
He shook his head sadly, letting his shoulders droop,  
Alas, I only found out about my new passion about a  
week ago...so there's not much I can do.  
She tilted her head too the side, Well...have you  
ever read a muggle fantasy-adventure book?  
Uh, I've never read ANY muggle book for that  
matter. he replied.  
It just so happens, she started, then sat down  
across from him and popped open her trunk, rifling  
through it for a minute, she finally pulled out a  
book, I have one you can read.  
She handed it to him, and he flipped it over to the  
front, where there was a small circular picture of a  
town, and above that, in green letters, he read aloud,  
The Fellowship of the Ring?  
Nodding, she said, It's volume one in The Lord of  
the Rings Trilogy. That book is some GOOD muggle  
writing. she watched as he opened the old thing to  
its' first page, Do you want to borrow it?  
Yeah, thanks. he answered.   
she closed her trunk and stood up holding  
Crookshanks, By the way, if you ruin that book in any  
way--I'll kill you.   
Good to know. he commented, looking up at her.  
Bye Malfoy. she said while leaving.  
See ya' Granger.  
  
  
Hermione walked into the compartment Ron and Harry  
were sitting in, talking (or should she say arguing)  
about...da-da-da-da-da, Quidditch.  
Hey Hermione. Ron said, scooting over in his seat,  
making room for her.  
she said, taking her seat, and setting down  
her things heavily.  
Hi Herm. Harry said, then turned back to Ron,  
You're wrong, it says, VERY SPECIFFICALY in Quidditch  
Through the Ages that the last time the Chudley  
Cannons won the league was in 1890!  
No, it says that the last time they won was in1892!  
Ron argued angrily.  
Ron's right. Hermione told them, It says 1892.  
Harry glared at Ron for a moment, then sat back in  
his seat, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked  
out the window, It doesn't matter, it's still been  
over a hundred years since they've won.  
It's just a brief lapse, they're gonna' win!  
You call BRIEF a hundred freakin' years?! Harry  
asked, Oh, so THAT'S why it takes you so long to do  
your homework, I'll do it in a brief moment'. he  
imitated.  
Hermione sighed as they started at it again, and  
reached down and opened her trunk, taking out a book  
and burying herself in it, blocking out their angry  
voices.  
But a few minutes later she was dragged back into the  
fight as Harry turned to her and asked, Is it illegal  
to pretend like you're going too punch another  
player?  
she sighed, it's called the Transylvanian  
Tackle, and it's legal.  
Harry said, smiling, You were wrong Ronny!  
Shut up.  
  
  
  
I HATE SNAPE! Ron yelled angrily, slamming his  
potions book shut, causing Harry and Hermione to look  
up, startled.  
Calm down Ron. Hermione said, writing down  
something with one of her new quills, The Potions  
assignment isn't that hard.  
Isn't that hard?? he repeated disbelievingly, We  
have to write a twenty inch essay on the ways that  
----- hide is stronger then dragon hide. he frowned,  
realizing something very important, It doesn't even  
have anything to do with Potions!  
I already finished it.  
He looked like he was going to argue some more, but  
finally just sunk back in his chair, Shut up.  
It's all Malfoy's fault. Harry said bitterly,  
taking a break from his own assignment, I can't  
believe we got paired together.  
Well, if you hadn't tried to pour the potion on  
him-- Hermione started.  
He was egging me on! he cried, There was nothing I  
could do!  
She rolled her eyes, It doesn't matter now, since  
you tried to pour the potion on Snape's beloved  
student, we got stuck with an essay.  
I would've done it too! Ron stated angrily,  
defending his friend.  
Well, that's just cause neither of you is very  
bright in here. she said, taping the side of her head  
with a sympathetic look.  
He crossed his arms over his chest, Shut up.  
  
So, as you can see, the first two weeks of school  
weren't going to great for the seventh year  
Gryffindors.  
  
Nevertheless, they got their revenge.  
  
In Transfiguration, in which they had with Slytherin,  
Malfoy and Ron were paired together.   
You're saying it wrong Weasley. Draco said, his  
teeth clenched tightly together.  
If I didn't have to concentrate on your stupid  
interfering voice, I'd be saying it right! he  
snapped, Now shut up!  
Not wanting Ron to transfigure him wrong on purpose,  
Malfoy shut his mouth.   
They had been assigned to transfigure their partners  
into gorillas, and Ron hadn't quite caught on yet.  
he called.  
The transfigure was unsuccessful. Malfoy now had  
two, huge, swinging ape arms with bulging muscles.   
But, unfortunately, that was it.  
It's not that difficult! he yelled, Just say  
Ape-ee-es hue-man-ish!  
I'll say it however I want. Ron declared.  
Malfoy grabbed his wand, transfigured his arms back  
to normal, and aimed it at Ron, he  
started.  
Professor McGonagall saw what he was about to do, and  
immediately stepped in and gave him detention for two  
weeks.  
The other Slytherins didn't appreciate that.  
  
All in all, the Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't a  
happy bunch.  
  
So, that's probably what caused them to do what they  
did the next day. The tension was high, and they both  
wanted the other House to die (did you like my  
rhyme?).  
All right, I'm done with my narrating for now, ENJOY!  
  
Hey! Malfoy!  
Draco turned around to see Hermione running towards  
him,   
You finished with my book yet? she asked, coming up  
next to him.  
Oh yeah, I am, you want it back now?  
That WOULD be nice.  
Right, here, hold this. he handed her his wand, and  
set his bag down on the ground, searching for the  
book, Here ya' go. he said, handing it up to her,  
Do you have the second one? he asked, standing up  
and getting his wand from her.  
Uh...yeah! I think I do. She set her own bag down  
and started going through it, but during her search,  
she fell down on her butt, and her wand went rolling  
away from her.  
So, that's what the group of seventh year Gryffindors  
coming down the hall saw.  
Draco standing above Hermione, his wand pointing  
towards her, and Hermione sitting on the ground,  
helpless without her wand.  
Get away from her Malfoy! Harry yelled, running up,  
the other Gryffindor's close behind.  
Draco stepped back and frowned at them angrily, I  
wasn--  
Hermione, get over here so I can get a clean shot at  
the scum! Ron growled, holding out his wand  
threateningly.  
  
Ironically, a group of seventh year Slytherins were  
coming up from the other side of the hall, and,  
sensing (also seeing) what was happening, ran over to  
Draco's side.  
Get outta' here! one of them snarled.  
You first! someone called from the Gryffindor side.  
They faced off like that for a minute, before one  
person, no one ever knew exactly who it was, called  
out the first spell.  
The rest of them erupted.  
:p  
  
You liked that right? Oh boy! Lots of stuff happens  
in the next chapter! There's Quidditch, and  
treachery, and a party...But I'm afraid I can't post  
it until you review...HOW SAD! OH! I know! How  
bout you review, and all will be mysteriously fixed!  
REVIEW!!  
(By the way, can someone tell me how long I should  
make these chapters?)  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Medical Chart

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKS OHMIGOD!! You guys gave me the best reviews could've hoped for! I...I...-sniffle- feel so-so TOUCHED! You are the BEST!! I mean, come on! You were all sayin' how I should be gettin' more reviews and stuff, that's SO  
SWEET!! Thanks SO MUCH! I know, I know, I'm supposed  
to do this at the end, but it can't wait!  
  
Now, I know I only have a small group of readers, but  
that doesn't matter! You guys are whom I'm writing  
the story for! The Original Reviewers I think I'll  
call you! You guys are the best!!   
  
THANKS SO MUCH--  
Camille- thanks for the great review, and the French word! Oh, and thanks for the glare to all the non-reviewers!!  
Tamer_Gal- Oh, I think I should get more reviews too q:, but hey, this is for you!  
draco malfoy's gyrl- I WILL continue, don't you worry!  
  
Okay, if you want a disclaimer, go back!  
Last time, they had just started a big, fat, exciting, WAND BATTLE!! OH BOY OH BOY!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
If you'd actually been there, you wouldn't of known  
what spells were being conjured, because so many  
voices were overlapping each other.  
Most of the Gryffindors were aiming at Draco, because  
he seemed to be the only one who actually knew what he  
was doing.  
But all of them were getting their fair share.  
WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! an enraged voice demanded  
from behind the Slytherins.  
Barely any of the students stopped.  
Draco, who was laughing, crying, burping up slugs,  
hopping up and down, boils covering his left hand,  
actually managed to get out some more spells.  
Hermione had just pushed herself against the wall,  
being as wandless as she was, proffering not to get  
involved  
McGonagall yelled out so loudly and  
so powerfully, nearly all the wands flew to her.  
  
Now that the heat of the moment was over, and that  
most students were wandless, they started looking  
ashamed and were staring at the ground.  
McGonagall didn't give a rats-ass about how ashamed  
they looked. With her voice shaking with rage, she  
said very, very quietly, What. Is. Going. On.   
Here.  
No one answered.  
The few people who were cursed to laugh only broke  
the silence.  
She looked all of them over, then spotted Hermione on  
the floor, Ms. Granger, would you care to tell me  
what exactly happened?  
I--I was giving Malfoy a book, an-and the other  
Gryffindors thought, that he, uh, was trying to hurt  
me. she took a deep breath, So, they started  
fighting.  
She quickly looked over at Draco, who, at that very  
moment, burped up some slugs.  
She gazed over the whole crowd, then finally said,  
Those who need to go to Madam Pomfrey, do so now.   
Pursing her lips, she stated, Two hundred and fifty  
points will be taken from each of your houses, and I  
will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this.  
She set the wands down and walked away, looking more  
pissed then they'd ever seen her.  
When the students finally left, after they'd gotten  
their wands, they were pretty much looking like a sad  
bunch of kids.  
  
That night after dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood  
up, and looked down at the students, I would greatly  
appreciate it if all seventh year Gryffindors and  
Slytherins would stay in their seats. he said,  
causing the other students to look over at them  
curiously as they left.  
When everyone was gone, Dumbledore came down from the  
teacher's table and stood in front of the guilty  
students.  
Professor McGonagall informed me of what happened in  
the corridors today, he said slowly, and it seems to  
me, and the other teachers agree, that something's  
wrong here. He sat down on a seat usually used by  
Hufflepuffs and continued, Throughout all these years  
you've been attending Hogwarts, we've been putting  
these two classes together specifically to cause you  
to get along with each other, he paused, and shook  
his head, And from what I heard about today, it  
doesn't seem to be working as well as I thought it had  
been. So, we have decided, that from now on, or at  
least until you get a better attitude concerning your  
fellow houses, you will... share a house.  
They all sat their silently, stunned, then  
immediately started to disagree with him, until he  
held up a hand, You will be moving into an entirely  
different house tomorrow after dinner, he smiled, so  
I'd suggest you pack up your stuff tonight.  
  
  
Draco set down his stuff and looked around the new  
common room the two groups of seventh years were being  
forced to share.  
Neither of the house colors were anywhere to be seen.  
The chairs set up in front of the fire were a  
peachish shade, as were the walls. It seemed very  
clear that the teachers didn't want them to separate  
from each other just because of house colors.  
Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, looking  
as strict as ever, and pointed to the pair of  
spiraling stairs at the end of the room, On each door  
there will be names saying who will sleep in that  
particular room. she looked back at all of them,  
Girls go to the left, whilst boys go up the stairs on  
the right.  
If I hear ANY arguing whatsoever, the fighters will  
be granted detention for two months. she pursed her  
lips,   
A few yes ma' ams' came up out of the angry group.  
and on that note, she left.  
Well, this bites. Draco said, grabbing his stuff  
and heading up the stairs.  
He stopped at the first door, which didn't read his  
name, and kept going, until he finally reached the end  
of the spiraling stairs, spotting the last door, he  
read silently:  
  
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ron Weasley  
  
You've got to be kidding me! he cried aloud to no  
one, I'm going to be the only Slytherin!  
Mumbling darkly under his breath, he opened the door  
and stepped in.  
It looked much like his own room back with the other  
Slytherins, only with different colors.  
He went to the bed furthest back in the room and set  
his stuff down, then climbed onto it, drawing the  
curtains around him.  
  
Hermione stepped into her own room, which she shared  
with Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson.  
She placed her things on the bed closest to the door,  
and immediately left the room again, preferring to  
study down in the common room.  
She sat down on the couch in front of a small coffee  
table, and opened her Arithmacy book, while pulling  
out a quill and some parchment. She'd just started  
when Harry sat down heavily next to her.  
  
So? I have to share one with Pansy. she told him  
without looking up, What about Ron?  
Harry sighed, Oh, he's with Malfoy and me.  
Well, see, there ya' go.  
  
At least you have your best friend with you.  
That doesn't cheer me up. he leaned forward and let  
his head rest on his hands, This is all Malfoy's  
fault.  
She scoffed, You guys were the ones who presumed I  
was in trouble!  
So? We were just looking out for you!  
She rolled her eyes, Yeah, great job. Really, I  
commend you  
Fine, next time, you're on your own. he stood up,  
I'm going to bed.  
She looked down at her watch, It's only 9:30! I  
don't think you've even finished your homework yet!  
Yeah well, he took a moment thinking up an answer  
to that, but finally said, you go ahead and think  
whatever you want. Then walked up the stairs leading  
to his room.  
Hermione shook her head, oh well.  
After a few minutes of silence, she heard someone sit  
down on a chair across from her.  
She glanced up and saw Draco looking at her  
expectantly.  
she asked irritably.  
Do you have it?  
she asked in confusion.  
The book. he said, rolling his eyes, Geez, I  
thought you'd catch on quicker.  
She scowled, Sorry, not everyone can be as great as  
you Malfoy.  
He leaned back, letting his headrest on his arms  
crossed behind it, You know it. he said with a  
smile.  
I thought you'd know sarcasm when you heard it. she  
snapped.  
Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you? he said in  
all-seriousness.  
I change my mind. she said, standing up, You can't  
borrow my books.  
He sat up immediately, Aw, come on, I was just  
kidding.  
She stuck her nose into the air, Too bad.  
He stood up, rising to his full height, which was  
taller then she by about two inches, and looked down  
at her, Come on.  
She stared into his eyes defiantly, noticing for the  
first time how good the color grayish-silver looked on  
eyes,   
he said in a voice that was dangerously close  
to a whine.  
You're too sarcastic and rude.  
And that's going to stop you from letting me read  
the books?  
Unless you change your attitude.  
He rolled his eyes, Fine. I'll change my stupid  
attitude, alright?  
she turned away from him, Also, say you're  
sorry.  
For what? he exclaimed from behind her.  
For all the things you've called me over these seven  
years.  
Hey now--  
Do you want to read them? she cut in.  
  
Then apologize.  
After a moment of quiet, she finally heard him  
mutter, She thought about making him say it  
louder, but decided she didn't want to push it.  
She turned back around, she smiled, I'll  
go grab it.  
Draco sat back down in his chair, waiting for her to  
come back, and thought that maybe his plan wasn't  
worth it.  
All it would end up doing is making his dad really  
angry--he shook his head, of course it's worth it!  
But, if he had to keep on doing whatever Granger  
wanted just so his father would think they were  
boyfriend and girlfriend...he shuttered, he didn't  
think he could stand it for long.  
He leaned back, getting lost in his thoughts,  
therefore, not noticing Hermione when she came down  
the stairs.  
she called, waving the book in front of  
him, Here ya' go.  
He grabbed it from her, Thank ya'.  
This one's a good one, she said, sitting down  
across from him, I think you're going to enjoy it.  
He shrugged, It's possible, he looked down at the  
cover reading aloud, The Two Towers.  
You liked the first one?  
Yeah, muggles sure use their imaginations. he  
laughed, Hobbits, elevens, their wizards...sure is  
strange.  
she agreed, turning back to her work.  
So, they sat in silence for hours, Hermione working,  
Draco absorbed in his book...and neither of them  
noticed that one was in Gryffindor and the other  
Slytherin, and that one was Hermione Granger and the  
other Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
Harry and Ron sat on their beds talking, while Draco  
and Hermione were down in the common room.  
I wonder what Malfoy's got hidden over their. Ron  
said all of a sudden, indicating his bed.  
Harry shrugged, Dunno', but we could easily find  
out.  
Ron's eyebrows shot up, I didn't think you would do  
something like that, I mean, searching through someone  
else's things is pretty bad.  
Well, Malfoy's a pretty bad person. he said  
stubbornly.  
I'm not disagreeing with you. he said, then yawned,  
I think I'm gonna' hit the hay now.  
  
Ron drew the curtains around his bed.  
Harry also lay down, but he just couldn't get to  
sleep. Ron, on the other hand, could. After a few  
minutes he heard his slow and steady breathing.  
Harry turned over and glanced at Malfoy's  
bed...curiosity etched all over his face. He could  
just take a quick peek, no one would know.  
He bit his bottom lip, still unsure, but he quickly  
made up his mind, and hopped off his bed.  
He opened the door, and looked down into the common  
room to check where Malfoy was. He seemed to be  
reading, and really into it, so Harry wasn't worried  
that he'd come up.   
He closed the door softly, not wanting to wake Ron,  
and crossed the room to his foes bed. Pulling back the  
curtains, he saw a black trunk sunk into the mattress  
next to Malfoy's Firebolt.  
Then he realized how rude and mean he was being. He  
was about to go looking through Malfoy's stuff! He  
didn't think that was too polite, and he was about to  
turn back to go to bed, when he recalled all the  
things Malfoy had done to HIM over the years. Just  
last year, he'd grabbed Harry's books from him and  
thrown them (rather joyfully, he might add) into the  
lake. He was always doing everything he could to get  
them in trouble, and he could almost always get away  
with doing horrible things to them...  
Harry flipped open Malfoy's trunk.  
Nothing too unusual was there. Some robes, quills,  
books...nothing that was extraordinarily shocking.   
Then he noticed a paper poking out from in-between  
two schoolbooks.  
Glancing back over his shoulder, and seeing no one  
their (yeah, right, like someone was going to be  
standing behind him), he carefully freed the paper and  
lifted it to his eyes.  
It was too dark to read in that particular spot, so  
he went to the window, where moonlight was shining  
through brightly.  
Holding it up to the light, he realized he was  
holding a medical chart of some sort.  
Reading silently for a few minutes, his eyebrows  
started rising higher and higher as he read more and  
more. When he was finished, he quickly went back to  
the bed, slipped the paper back between the books,  
closed the trunk, and went back to his own.  
He had just climbed in and pulled the curtains around  
him, when Malfoy opened the door.  
  
  
Draco snapped shut The Two Towers with a yawn.  
Hermione said with a smile, as she closed her  
books and started putting them away,   
He stood up and stretched, Good for you. he headed  
for the stairs, See ya'.  
Bye Draco. she called, closing her book bag, and  
standing up.  
He opened the door to his room and dragged himself  
over to his bed, on his way, noticing how annoyingly  
loud Ron breathed when he slept.  
The first thing he saw were the curtains were wide  
open. Second, that only one of his trunk's latches  
were closed. Hurriedly, he opened it, and after  
careful inspection, was relieved to find everything  
where it was supposed to be.  
But...who had opened his trunk?  
Scowling, he took out his pj's, then after closing  
the trunk, pulled it off the bed and pushed it under,  
then carefully set his Firebolt on top of it.   
He sat down on his bed and drew the curtains around  
him; he changed, then slipped under the covers.  
Draco quickly drifted off to sleep, his last fleeting  
thought-- did Granger actually call me Draco?'  
  
  
Quidditch season started with a bang.  
In the first game, Hufflepuffs vs. Ravenclaw, the new  
Ravenclaw Keeper got a concussion. One of the  
Hufflepuff Chasers has accidentally slammed into the  
Keeper, and sent him headfirst into one of the goal  
posts.  
In the end, Hufflepuff won by ten points.  
Hufflepuffs played Gryffindor, and lost.  
Slytherins played Ravenclaw, and won.  
Now it was Slytherins versus Gryffindor.  
  
Harry, the Gryffindor Captain/Seeker, called for his  
team to finish breakfast and head out to the field.  
Ron and Hermione told them all good luck, and that  
they'd be cheering for them the loudest from the  
stands.  
Tina, Evan and Lauren were the Chasers, Harold was  
the Keeper, Janyce and Oscar were the Beaters, and at  
the moment, Harry was giving them all a pep talk.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, indicating that they  
should gather around her.  
Now, I've seen you two teams go at it, and I would  
rather have a nice, clean game today, alright? she  
turned to Harry and Draco, Shake hands.  
Frowning deeply, Harry shook the other Captain's  
hand. They were both the oldest left on their teams,  
so that's how they both ended up as the Captains, and  
neither of them appreciated it.  
After trying to break each other's hands, Madam Hooch  
directed them to, Mount your brooms. Then she gave  
a loud blast on her silver whistle.  
They rose into the air.  
And the Quaffle is taken by Evan Unger, nice pass to  
Tina Mint, and Mint passes it back-- no, it's  
intercepted by Slytherins Rashel Youn, who races back  
towards the Gryffindor goals, Gregory Hamond from  
Ravenclaw was doing the commentary, Ouch! Youn's hit  
by a Bludger, sent from Oscar Enich, and the Quaffle  
goes flying. It's taken by Harold Lunt, who throws it  
to Lauren Intey--and she heads down the field.  
Harry glanced around the field, trying to spot the  
Snitch. He was turning his head to look to his  
right--he spotted it! He shot off to the left end of  
the field, Draco following close behind him.  
OUCH--Intey's hit hard by a Bludger, it looks like  
she got it bad in the shoulder--  
Harry turned to see his Chaser grimace as she grabbed  
onto her broom, but she started flying again.  
He decided she was fine for now, and turned back to  
the Snitch--unluckily, from the distraction of Lauren,  
Draco was now neck and neck with Harry, both speeding  
towards the golden ball.  
The ball averted its course and shot upwards.  
Draco and Harry did the same thing at the exact same  
time. Both shooting towards the Snitch, with arms  
outstretched, it was anyone's guess who would get it.  
Looks like Potter or Malfoy is about to get the  
Snitch--but--the Quaffle's taken by Mint, and she  
passes it to Unger, who dodges a Bludger--shot by Ian  
Flint, and he shoots--he SCORES! Gregory took a  
breath, Oh, Potter and Malfoy are nearly to the  
Snitch--  
Harry stretched out his arm, grateful that he was  
taller then Malfoy and had longer arms, and was about  
to grasp the Snitch, when it shot downwards, between  
them.  
They immediately averted course, right behind the  
Snitch.  
But Malfoy was pulling ahead of him.  
Harry urged his Firebolt to go a bit faster, but it  
looked as if his broom was at its' life's end.  
Malfoy stretched out his arm.  
  
  
The medical chart of Malfoy's Harry had found a  
little while back flashed through his mind.  
It had said that Malfoy had a weak right knee because  
he'd fallen through a window on the upper floor of his  
house. That he had barely any cartilage in it...  
  
Before Harry realized what he was doing, he made his  
broom turn--just a little bit-- and the end of his  
Firebolt slammed into Malfoy's right knee.  
No one else had seen what Harry had done. They were  
to far away and Malfoy was blocking him from the  
spectators anyway.  
Draco cried out in pain, and his arms jerked, sending  
him flying upwards on his broom.  
Harry grabbed the Snitch. And when the Gryffindor's  
erupted with cheers and yells, he realized what he'd  
just done.  
q:  
  
You like that?? I hope you did, Cause I  
sure-diddily-ur enjoyed it!  
Anyway, I get more reviews, and I'll post more  
chapters!  
I don't have the story finished yet, but I SURE have a  
lot of chapters waiting to be put up!!!  
SO...  


Let's all say it together!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And yet another big thanks to--The Original  
Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Field Trip

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
For the first time in his life, he'd cheated to win a  
game of Quidditch. And not only cheated, he'd hurt  
another person in the process.   
He immediatly wished he could take it back.   
As he started to land on the ground where his fellow  
Gryffindor's waited to give him praise, he turned to  
look at Draco.  
He had landed on the ground, and he was leaning  
against the stands, holding his leg and grimacing in  
pain.  
In a sort of daze, Harry turned back to his team and  
they all walked back towards the school.  
  
  
  
Draco landed painfully on the ground and leaned  
against the stands, his eyes watering, and not  
believing his incredibly bad luck.  
Potter had unintentionally rammed into his injured  
leg. If only his fathe-- no, it was the past, no use  
getting more angry now.  
His team came up and he told them a few words about  
how they'd win next time, that the Gryffindors would  
be nothing compared to them, blah-blah-blah.  
After the field had emptied, he finally decided to go  
to the school himself.  
Draco took a deep breath, then slowly headed back  
towards Hogwarts, limping.  
On his way, he passed groups of celebrating  
Gryffindors, he scowled at all of them angrily.  
Not in the mood to go back to the common room yet, he  
decided to visit the handy-dandy library.  
Madam Pince watched him closely as he sifted through  
the books, finally picking up Ingenius Wizarding  
Spells.  
He sat at a table in the back, and after setting his  
broom down next to him, opened the book and started to  
read.  
About ten minutes later, Hermione sat down across  
from him, Ingenius Wizarding Spells? she read,  
Wouldn't you rather read The Two Towers?  
Didn't have it with me. he told her, setting the  
book down, What do you want?  
She shrugged, I just wanted to know what happened at  
the end of the game. I mean, you almost had the  
Snitch!  
Why do you care? he asked politely enough.  
I don't, not really anyway, I was just curious.  
He nodded, Ah, well, maybe I'll tell you later, he  
held up the book, at the moment, I'm just too  
absorbed in this.  
she stood up,   
See ya'.  
  
  
Hermione went up to the common room, where there were  
no Slytherins present for some mysterious reason, and  
started celebrating with the other happy Gryffindors.  
It was brilliant Harry! Ron said, patting him on  
the back, Absolutely wonderful!  
Harry smiled, but looked a bit queasy,   
What's the matter Harry? Hermione asked, You look  
a bit green.  
He sat down in a chair heavily,   
She decided she'd ask him later, when not so many  
people were around.  
So Ron, she said, I've always wanted to know, are  
you allowed to pretend to punch another player while  
playing Quidditch?  
Yeah, it's called the Transylvanian Ta-- he stopped  
when she started laughing, and frowned deeply, Shut  
up.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he'd done, it was so...so  
wrong! This was expected of Slytherin! Not  
Gryffindor!  
He had considered going up to his room, but since he  
hadn't seen Draco at all, he figured he was up there,  
and he definitly didn't want to speak or look at him.  
So, he sat their, celebrating with the others, but  
not really feeling happy at all.  
Finally, people started going to bed, and after a  
while, the only people left were Hermione, Harry, and  
Ron.  
Well, that's it for me. Ron said, standing up,  
Great job Harry! Good night Hermione, he headed  
towards his room.  
After Hermione heard Ron's door close, she turned to  
Harry, I know something's wrong, so just come out  
with it and tell me.  
He looked down at his hands,   
She frowned, You're not sick are you?  
No, I just feel it.  
Why do you feel sick?  
He sat up and looked her right in the eye, I  
did...something wrong.  
Her eyebrows raised, Wrong? How wrong?  
Pretty damn wrong I'd say.  
She sighed, Look, are you going to tell me or not?  
No, I don't think so.  
She stood up, Fine, I'll see you at breakfast then.  
she started towards her room. She had almost opened  
her door, when Harry called out,   
She turned around,   
he said  
quickly, linking his words together.  
She blinked a few times before finally asking,  
  
He sighed loudly, I hit Malfoy in his knee when he  
nearly had the Snitch, so, I ended up with it.  
she asked in confusion, You couldn't of hit  
him that hard, or we would've seen it.  
I didn't hit him too hard. he confirmed.  
Then why--  
He has barely any cartilage in his knee because he  
fell off the upper part of his house. he interrupted  
quickly, not wanting to think about it.  
Wow, she thought, but decided not to say it.   
Deciding to start with the easier questions, she  
asked, How did you know that?  
His shoulders drooped, I found a paper that said  
it.  
she sighed, Why did you do it?  
I...just couldn't let him win! he said, turning  
angry, Not the first game we had of the season, it  
wouldn't have been--he didn't deserve it!  
She shook her head, You have to tell him.  
No, I won't--I can't.  
she said, coming back over to him, You're  
going to spend your life knowing that you cheated at a  
Quidditch game by hurting someone else?  
I suppose so.  
You know you can't do that, she laughed, you're  
way too nice.  
He frowned, No I'm not.  
  
The portrait to their room opened, and Draco came in,  
dragging his broom behind him.  
He looked over at them staring at him, Don't mind  
me. he said grumpily, then continued on the way to  
his room, limping. Causing Harry to feel even more  
guilty.  
  
  
The next day, classes went on as usual, Snape was  
mean, McGonagall was stern but fair, Professor Sprout  
was bubbly, Hagrid was loud, Divinations was stupid,  
and they all had a lot of homework. Just a run of the  
mill day.  
I need the next one. Draco said, dropping The Two  
Towers down in front of Hermione in the common room  
after classes.  
She looked up at him, startled, I can give it to you  
tomorrow, she said, I left it at home, and I had to  
send an owl to my parents to send it.  
he sat down across from her, You already  
starting on homework?  
Of course.  
You're always doing homework. he stated, twirling  
his wand around his fingers, Doesn't that get the  
least bit boring?  
She frowned, I'm not always doing homework', she  
said, mocking his voice, I just do it when we get it  
assigned to us.  
Really? I always thought you made up homework for  
yourself so you'd have something to do. when he saw  
her face, he put up his hands in a non-defensive sort  
of way, Just kidding!  
She decided to change the subject to something that  
would make HIM uncomfortable, So, what's with the  
limp?  
Oh, uh, just banged up my knee pretty good. he  
said, actually sounding just a teeny bit nervous.  
0  
I, uh, fell.  
Why is he so edgy?' Hermione wondered, You fell?  
He nodded, Yup--you know what? I'm going to go  
follow your lovely example and do my homework now. he  
jumped up out of his seat so quickly, he nearly fell,  
but he regained his balance, See ya'.  
Well, that was a bit strange...she looked down at her  
homework and started on it again.  
  
  
All right! Ron exclaimed with a smile after  
Professor McGonagall announced there was going to be a  
trip to Hogsmeade that day, rubbing his hands together  
excitedly, This is just what we need!  
Yeah, I really need to get some more dung bombs, and  
maybe some Sugar Quills, those things are good. Harry  
stated, looking over at Hermione, What about you? You  
getting anything?  
She nodded, Yup, I need some ink, more parchment, a  
few books, and definitly a butterbeer or two.  
The two boys both smiled at the last thing,   
Harry said, You look like you could use a break.  
Do I? she asked, I have been somewhat tired  
lately, I mean, all those essays really take their  
toll after awhile.  
We wouldn't know, we haven't done any of them. Ron  
said with a yawn, So, you guys ready to leave?  
They both nodded, following Ron out of the dormitory,  
I think I'll get some Sugar Quills too, Hermione  
said thoughtfully.  
So, Ron, whenya' actually gonna' do some work?  
Harry asked, walking beside him.  
He glared at him, Shut up.  
  
So, they went to Hogsmeade (A/N: How the heck DO they  
get to Hogsmeade?? If anyone can tell me--I doubt you  
know for sure--please do!).  
Their first stop was at Honeydukes, for sweets of all  
tastebud pleasures. Ron and Harry each got a bagful  
of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (A/N: Read PoA!), whilst  
Hermione bought herself a handful of some fragile  
sugar-spun quills.  
They left their and headed over to Zonko's, buying,  
who could've guessed it, dung-bombs! Among other  
assorted things, Hermione bought a few chocolates,  
secretly, and planned to give them to Ron and Harry on  
Christmas, they were supposed to turn them into giant  
bunnies.   
All right, time for some hot butterbeer! she said,  
pulling them towards the Three Broomsticks.  
They walked inside and headed over to a booth towards  
the back, and Ron immediatly went to go get their  
drinks for them from Madam Rosmerta.  
Hermione rubbed her arms, Wow, I didn't think it  
would be this cold already, or I would've brought a  
heavier cloak.  
Me too. Harry agreed.  
Hermione stopped rubbing her arms and gave Harry a  
serious look, When are you going to tell him?  
He frowned, I dunno'/  
You have to do it soon.  
Why's that?  
Because the longer you wait to tell, the harder it's  
going to be. she said, You know that.  
He didn't answer.  
Ron came back and put a foaming tankard in front of  
both of them and sat down next to Harry, What shall  
we cheers to? he asked, holding up his tankard  
expectantly.  
Harry said slowly, for starters, a better  
Quidditch season--  
A great year with good grades- Hermione put in.  
And a great friendship. Ron finished.  
H e r e h e r e! Harry and Hermione called with  
smiles, and they all clrank their drinks together and  
gulped down huge sips.  
Hermione set her's down first, and after wiping off  
her mouth with her arm, commented airily, Wow Ron, I  
never knew you could be so sentimental.  
Harry had a good laugh at that.  
His neck and cheeks turned red, Shut up.  
  
*Okay, I know this next part is sort of sudden, but I  
have this idea, and I NEED TO WRITE IT!! I've had this  
idea for awhile, and I can't wait any longer!! And  
I'm not going to lie to you, this next part is  
TOTALLY, TOTALLY, TOTALLY BOGUS! It's only for my own  
pleasure, alright?? Alright, anyway, well, I hope you  
enjoy it anyway.*  
  
After dinner that night, Professor Dumbledoor called  
the Head Boy and Head Girl up to his table, so,  
Hermione and Harry headed up there.  
He smiled down at them, We have a...sort of field  
trip coming up, he told them, where you two will  
be going to a conference in America to speak to the  
other students and Professors about the differences  
between the seperate Witchcraft and Wizarding school,  
and tour it. he smiled even more brightly, And  
that's not all, he said, starting to sound like the  
guy announcing the prizes on an old game show, after  
you're done at the school, you will be staying with  
some good friends of mine, Madam Ebeneezer and Miss  
Urunus, and each of them will take you through many  
muggle every day experiences, so you'll learn more  
about it.   
Then you can come back here, and tell a speech to  
all the students at Hogwarts on what you learned about  
Muggle societies, and the other magic school.  
After a moment, Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.   
But sir, Harry and I both already KNOW about Muggle  
things, because, y'know, we both grew up with at least  
one muggle guardian. Hermione pointed out, But, of  
course, I'll go just for the learning experience...  
His eyes sparkled, You are very smart Miss Granger,  
and you put in your ideas, it's a nice trait. he put  
his hands on the table and twined his fingers  
together, That is why I've assigned each of you a  
student from an all-wizarding family to take with you,  
and explain to them what they're doing, and  
yadda-yadda-yadda... he looked at both of them in the  
face, All right?  
May I ask--um...who they're going to be? Harry,  
well, asked.  
You already did, Dumbledoor informed him, but yes,  
Mr. Potter, you are assigned with-- he looked down  
his crooked nose and through his crescent-moon shaped  
glasses to peice of parchment lying in front of him,  
Of course, Mr. Ronald Weasley.  
Harry made his hand into a fist and jutted his elbow  
downwards happily.  
Miss Granger...Miss Granger... he said, searching  
the list, which she figured wouldn't be too hard to  
find since their WERE only four names on the entire  
thing, ah, yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione smiled as she exclaimed, I was just about  
to tell you that he told me he's been wanting to learn  
about Muggle culture anyway!  
He smiled fondly, Well, well, well, did he now?  
Yeah, I even let him borrow some books of mine to  
help out.   
he asked with mild surprise, How kind of  
you.  
She blushed.  
  
  
Malfoy really wants to learn about Muggles? Harry  
asked in disbelief for the third time, And you let  
him borrow your books?  
Yes and yes! she nodded in exasperation, Now quit  
asking me that!  
he said, and they walked in silence for  
approxamitly two seconds as Harry thought over his  
next question, You let him borrow your bo--  
That's it! she spun around and faced him, Stop.   
Asking. Me. That!  
Harry blinked a few times, until she finally turned  
around and started walking away again, and when she  
was pretty far ahead he finally started to move,  
Y'know, you sound a LOT like McGonagall when you're  
pissed off. he pointed out helpfully.  
Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly, Thank you  
Mr. Observant Helper!  
q:  
  
Okay-dokey!!!! Did you enjoy that????  
Good!!!!!! Now, I know one of you reviewers asked  
about cartilage, and thank you other helful reviewers  
for clearing that up, you're so helpful!!!!!!!  
So, the whole injured-knee-thing will be surfacing in  
later chapters, but not now, so you hang in their!!!!!  
Okay, the next chapter is about...well, I don't  
really want to tell you.  
:-)  
Anyway,  
RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!  
REVIEW!  
OH, thank you Camille for the thanks, but, I'm afraid  
that you're incorrect, YOU DESERVE THE THANKS, NOT ME!  
Oh, and we have something in common! Y'know how you  
said you lived for this story?? Well, I live for the  
reviews!!  
Hey--It's my Birthday!! YAY!! Anyway, review!   
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
  



End file.
